


obvious

by miharayas



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3ders!, And Omi likes teasing his leader, Banri is Whipped, Fluff, Izumi is slightly Fangirling, Lots of laughing, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, Rated T for swearing, Relationship Reveal, Sakuya is Small, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Tenma is a supportive tsundere, Tsumugi is like a mom, Where are the Bansaku Fics, hand holding, like really whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharayas/pseuds/miharayas
Summary: Two things are obvious:First, is that Sakuya looks absolutely adorable with sweater paws, in Banri's jacket.Second, is that Banri is in love. Obviously in love.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	obvious

**Author's Note:**

> do not expect much as usual, but hopefully you guys can enjoy! bansaku nation say something in the comments please let me see you guys T__T

Izumi notes that Banri is outright gaping. 

The Summer and Winter Troupe's leaders are only laughing on their own seats, while Omi holds back the little giggles that threatened to escape from his lips. He was only there to hand out snacks for the leaders' meeting today, but he wasn't expecting to see his own troupe leader flabbergasted like he is now. 

_Much less because of the Spring Troupe's leader._

"Sorry, I'm late! The kids at the daycare weren't allowing me to leave early and I had to change so I just got whatever's in the closet to wear!" Sakuya explains, his hands clasped together in an apologizing manner. He was wearing nothing sort of special, except for the fact that he was wearing one of Banri's jackets (that no one seemed to realize Banri excluded (he thinks), thank God.)

Tsumugi and Tenma quickly dismiss Sakuya's late entrance, mumbling their 'it's okay's and Izumi only smiling fondly at the man. Banri wasn't the same, however — his mouth visibly open and his cheeks staining a light pink from looking at his (not-so) secret boyfriend. 

_Man, Sakuya is so so dangerous to Banri's heart. And health. And mind. Why was he so cute, huh? He looks so small in his jacket and Banri just wants to keep him in his pocket, maybe make the boy blush with his kisses? Or what if he just takes him out on a date with Sakuya wearing his jacket, finally showing everyone that Sakuya is his and—_

"Banri... Banri?" Izumi calls out, trying to figure out why the usually noisy leader was out of his mind. She quickly gives up when she follows his trail of sight — directly at the Spring Troupe member. His eyes were alternating between Sakuya's face and jacket and the gears in Izumi's mind finally clicked. With the way that Banri's flushed, and Sakuya simply fiddling under the Autumn Troupe leader's gaze, anyone would be a fool to not notice it.

Oh... _oh. Banri is so in love. So was Sakuya._ This was definitely more than enough to confirm her suspicions about the two's relationship.

"Sakuya, do you want to take a seat?" She offers, pointing at the vacant space beside Banri (who else?!) on the sofa. Sakuya nods in agreement, whispering his excuses to the wind as he finds his way to the sofa. Banri only looks at him, his mouth still open like a gaping pufferfish, and the crowd surrounding them piece the puzzle together. 

"Hi." Sakuya waves, his fingers barely peeking out for the sleeves of Banri's jacket. He smiles at him, and Banri internally curses himself for not making their relationship known so he can just hold his hand and kiss him then and there. Because fuck, Sakuya is so cute. Too cute. Super cute. Adorably cute. _His textbook definition of cute._

(God, he's a sap. A fucking sap. What happened to the cool neo gangster he used to be? Just suddenly stripped open by the sunshine and the cherry blossom that the world calls as Sakuya Sakuma. Yeah, yeah, probably that.)

Banri thinks it's disgusting how he's so utterly whipped with Sakuya wearing his clothes, and how he's just wordlessly fawning over his boyfriend when in fact he sees him in his clothes practically 80% of the time. When it's just the two of them, far away, alone from the remaining members of the troupes — when Banri cuddles him before he goes to sleep and kisses Sakuya's forehead as he drifts off to dreamland. It was Banri's escape, seeing his boyfriend fit in his clothes, letting the clothing drape over him like a warm quilt blanket in the winter. He just didn't expect that Sakuya would have the guts to wear it in front of everyone when their relationship isn't even public _yet_. Hell, it had to be his favorite jacket too, huh — the one that when he sees Sakuya in, he can't help but pepper small kisses on his perfect porcelain skin. God forbid, Sakuya will be the death of him. _He was too perfect for him. Too perfect._

"Banri?" Sakuya calls, and Banri snaps out of his daze, finally getting himself together. At this point, he isn't even trying to hide the stares he's giving at the man beside him, and Tsumugi only stifles his laughter at Banri's different attitude. _Love really does... wonders to people, huh?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm back, sorry for spacing out... Just... wondered about the Autumn Troupe play for a while," He lies, and Tenma rolls his eyes at him.

"You know, Banri... you're smart as hell, but when it comes to hiding your feelings, you're surprisingly a big idiot," Tenma comments and Sakuya's eyes widen before he laughs aloud. Banri swears he should've been pissed at the backhanded comment, but with the way Sakuya's laugh is echoing in the room (and how it feels like he just beat the hardest boss in one of Itaru's game), he couldn't find it in his heart to just hit the orange-haired boy in retaliation. _(Screw himself for being in love.)_

Tsumugi and Izumi smile along, nodding to the Summer Troupe leader's input, and Omi on the other side simply hands him over a plate of freshly baked quiche, two forks on either side of the slice. "I still don't understand why you both hide it when it's quite obvious already, pfft. Share with Sakuya, alright, Banri?" Omi laughs, before he puts the remaining quiche on the table, letting the others reach for their own. "I'll be going ahead guys, enjoy the quiche. Just tell me if you need more food, alright? I'll just be cooking dinner. Try to finish by 7PM, okay?" Omi reminds, and the rest of them say their thanks as he leaves.

"Oh, and Banri? Try not to gape too much next time. Sakuya definitely had it under control, but _you_ kinda gave it away," Omi teases, before he closes the door behind him.

"Uh? H-hey!" He stutters, and the rest of the leaders along with Izumi only looks at him teasingly, save for Sakuya. 

If Banri wasn't a red tomato earlier, well, he _definitely_ was now. Sakuya is just happily gazing at him, his smile still as warm as the sun outside and Banri feels himself calm down even a little. Embarrassed, sure, but Sakuya was with him — it didn't really matter much anymore.

"You know Banri-kun, it doesn't really shock me that you guys are together," Izumi starts, reaching out for her plate of quiche. "What's surprising though is the fact that you guys hid it from us."

"Yeah, and it's painfully obvious anyway," Tenma mutters, shoving his food in his mouth. "God, Omi bakes really good quiche," he absentmindedly says, and Tsumugi only smiles at him.

"Not to agree with them but, it really is..." Tsumugi nods, fiddling with the fork on his plate. "I mean, especially when you both stay back after the leaders' meeting for like a good thirty minutes. And this quiche is actually really, _really_ good." 

"I'm just pretty glad I still haven't walked in on the both of you kissing or something," Tenma mumbles, and Sakuya visibly blushes into a deep crimson, earning a giggle from Izumi. 

"Tenma! We don't do that after meetings!" Sakuya says, hiding his head in his hands (sweater paws that Banri and Izumi find absolutely endearing). "We seriously study, I promise! And just hugs... no kisses. Yet, anyway," He mumbles.

"We believe you, Sakuya. Tenma here just likes teasing you," Tsumugi reassures, and his mouth curve upward when he sees Banri take Sakuya's hand into his, intertwining their fingers together. Izumi physically restrains herself from hitting her seat from the butterflies in her stomach as she sees the action, and Tenma fakes a gagging noise.

"Guess I can finally date him in public now, huh?" Banri smirks, and Sakuya hits him playfully on the shoulder.

Tenma scoffs (positively) before he swallows the remaining quiche in his mouth. " _Dumbass_ , you guys always have been. Why'd you have to hide it anyway?" He asks.

Sakuya timidly scratches his head before he answers, "Well, we didn't want to make you uncomfortable... Plus, well... I've never been in a relationship so I wanted to keep it lowkey." He plays with Banri's fingers quietly, distractedly tracing the small scars Banri has accumulated from fighting before joining the troupe. Sakuya stays quiet before someone speaks in his aid.

"And Azami. He's probably going to sermon us for being in a relationship," Banri interjects, looking at Sakuya as if trying to scare him. Sakuya doesn't budge though, only laughing at the stupid face his boyfriend was making.

Izumi looks at the two with fond eyes, and she gives them a gentle smile as she speaks, "You both won't be a bother, we promise. I'm just really glad that you seem so happy with each other."

Amidst his fake disagreement, Tenma moves his head up and down, "Definitely. I haven't seen you smile as genuine as this, Banri. Everyone could totally tell how much Sakuya makes you happy." 

"And the opposite way around. May it be theater or not, you both shine when you guys are together actually," Tsumugi agrees.

"Plus! You guys totally look cute together! You have to tell me how you ended up dating though. So, who asked who!" Izumi squeals, her eyes shining, as if a child expecting to be given candy.

"Hey now, Izumi, let them tell us at their own pace, m'kay?" Tsumugi saves, and Izumi gives him a pout in answer. "Fine..." She replies.

Sakuya looks up at Banri before he squeezes his hand in his. "Looks like we were nervous for nothing, weren't we?" Sakuya laughs, and Banri hums in agreement. 

"If you hurt Sakuya though, I will not hesitate to throw hands for my baby," Izumi jokingly threatens, and Tsumugi plays along, nodding his head seriously. Sakuya nervously giggles and before he could say something, Banri's already speaking for himself, his voice evident of determination and his usual prideful air lacking in his aura.

"Yeah, as if I'd do that. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt him like, ever," Banri swears, and Sakuya fights the urge to tackle him in a hug. The actor settles for another hand squeeze instead and whispers a silent thank you to Banri, hiding his face from the Autumn Leader's view.

_(Banri is internally crying over how adorable he is. How did he get so lucky? How is Sakuya so perfect? God, how can he give him the world and can he wear more of his sweaters and—)_

"Still, it's pretty funny how Banri collapsed with just Sakuya wearing his jacket during the meeting, pfft," Tenma muses, and Izumi covers her mouth to avoid from laughing out loud (again). Tsumugi doesn't even hide his laughter, seemingly amused by Banri's realization that they knew.

"But I don't even wear that jacket! Like ever!" Banri defends. "Yeah, and did you think we won't notice how it's like two sizes bigger than him? And even if we did, the way you were gawking was enough to make us realize it wasn't his," Tenma replies.

Sakuya nods as he admits as well, "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't think that fast when I wore this..." He apologizes, and Banri cups his cheeks in his hand.

"Nah, it's fine, sunshine. They're bound to find out anyway," Banri reassures, and his lips form into an upward curve as he sees Sakuya's eyes crinkle into an eye smile. 

"For the record, this was an extremely comfortable jacket though," Sakuya shares, and he quietly nuzzles himself in the clothing. 

"You can have my whole closet," Banri breathes, and the rest of them could only either laugh or sigh as the scene unfolds in front of them.

"It's gonna be worse now that they're official, won't they..." Tenma sighs, and Tsumugi timidly nods, while Izumi gleefully agrees.

Needless to say, everything in Banri's closet has now become shared property.

_(Screw himself for being so, utterly, obviously in love.)_

**Author's Note:**

> finally making a comeback after three months because, well, _bansaku_. anyway what if you guys scream with me in my twitter over genshin and a3!! yeah!!! thanks HAHA


End file.
